creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tempest-Fennac
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Rugrats Chuckie's Mother (Revised) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 06:50, May 24, 2011 Absolutley necessary? Was the double edit of the Illuminati card game necessary? What exactly did you do for the second edit? Weirdozzy 12:34, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Linkforpresident 01:27, June 10, 2011 (UTC)thanks for editing my story.Did you enjoy it? I meant to say "the game then froze" but i accedently put "the then froze" my bad. It wasn't too bad, but it did resemble a lot of other video game creepypastas a lot. Tempest-Fennac 05:28, June 10, 2011 (UTC) yeah i know Linkforpresident 07:11, June 10, 2011 (UTC)I know its kinda bad but i was very disturbed by that dream.I haven't played the game at all since that nightmare.What i meant by link saying "am i him or is he me" was like say you're a clone of a person and have amneasia.You think that you are the real one and you think that the real one is the clone. Have you been following the BEN Drowned Alternative Reality Game? I'm curious because your dream seemed similar to that due to the statue playing a prominant role in it. Tempest-Fennac 08:16, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Ben? Linkforpresident 09:24, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I never heard of that story. I just thought that statues smile was creepy.Just always disturbed me for some reason. It's also known as Haunted Majora's Mask. It's on this site under the name of Ben (Aka Haunted Majora's Mask). I've not been following the ARG that much but it seems interesting so far. Tempest-Fennac 11:48, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll check it out. I'll check it out tomarow morning its 5:30 am hear.I'll talk to you tomarrow when i wake up and check out the story. If you red BEN Drowned, what did you think of it? Tempest-Fennac 06:03, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Creepy I would be lieing if i said i didn't get creeped out. I Have Spoken!! 20:16, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Linkforpresident thanks :D thanks for editing my first post! ive made this account just today and im still trying to get the hang of things. I really appreciate you taking the time to edit it though :D! Sonic4482 08:08, June 22, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. :) (I like to be helpful when I can.) Tempest-Fennac 08:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Never Played it edition. I think the edition was unnecessary. I understand you wanted to help, but the story was meant to say bestiality because it is that, and the "when they discovered the bodies" is not what I meant to say, I meant to say "The bodies they found" because this guy never stayed to see if they found them, he assumes that; also the part of bestiality was there because he doesn't speak of something antique (Man did have this urge and thirst for blood since the Dawn of Time, but blasting heads with shotguns is not primitive at all. Bestial, yes, but not primitive) but of something brutal, non-human (somewhat) Really, thanks, but it's really not what I wanted for the story. It's a guy who doesn't have a sensitive mind.Crimmynal 16:28, September 5, 2011 (UTC) hey! here it is http://secretsofgaming.wikia.com/wiki/Secretsofgaming_Wiki Help I try to get onto chat but it says you ~ you have conected from a nother browser this connection is closed.~ What does that mean? I keep trying and it says the same thing. I went onto my page and it looks like im logged on but im not. Help! "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them" User:Linkforpresident 00:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Tempest! I was wondering if you could talk to one of the admins because i was banned from chat because i was under age at the time, but i am 13 now. I tried sending Cleric of maddness messages and emails but he has not responded. I am asking you because you are one of the most trustworthy people i have seen on here. there are others but they stopped talking to me ever since i was Chat banned. Please Help! “Kira is childish and he hates losing… I’m also childish and hate losing.” - L (talk) 15:06, September 19, 2012 (UTC)